Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal/Surgery
This is the 6th and final episode of Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal. Allison has prepared that the surgeons needed to do the operation to these patients. Level 51 - Efficient worker Finish your shift with an empty tray and don't discard items! *In the surgery, David Quinn is appeared as Chapters 1 & 2. Allison has finally entered the O.R. (Surgery), by Robin requested Quinn to let Allison go with Quinn. *Quinn: We have a male, 42, full organ shutdown, not responsive, possible autoimmune disease. *Quinn: Allison, you'll be in charge of the roster... *Allison: So... I... *Quinn: Allison? I need confirmation... *Allison: Okay! *Quinn: Thank you! I can't be holding your hand through this... *Quinn: Okay, you assign your team to their correct positions and help them with whenever they need... *Quinn: This is going to be a tough one! *Quinn gets out of the space, letting Allison assign the surgeons to the patient. Afterward *Quinn checks the patient, and Allison goes to the patient to have a look. *Quinn: I guess that's it... I took care of all immediate damage and hooked up the machines... *Quinn: But it's pretty obvious we're dealing with a really aggressive autoimmune disease that's attacking, well, everywhere... *Quinn: And there's still very little brain activity... *Quinn: Turn off the respirator for me... *Allison: You sure about that? *Allison goes to the respirator to turn off. *Suddenly, there was an error of the machine, something happened. *Quinn: Hmmm... His body isn't breathing on its own. *Quinn: You can turn it back on. *Allison turns it back on. *Quinn: Well, not every surgery can be a success. Challenge 26 - Doctors can't wait! *''Surgeons (Doctors) lose hearts faster while waiting outside the room!'' Level 52 - HeartBeats Score 12 hearts with the HeartBeat minigame! *Surgeons are moving the patient to put another patient into the surgery. *Allison: Shouldn't we do something?! *Quinn washes his rubber gloves. *Quinn: Surgically, we did all we could do... *Quinn: ...We did a pretty big blood transfusion and gave him medication. *Quinn: But it's up to him now and even if it wasn't... *Quinn: We have more than just one patient to get through. *Surgeons moved the 2nd patient into the surgery. *Quinn: Female, 31, ruptured intestine... *Quinn moves out of the space, letting Allison assign surgeons to the patient. Afterward *Quinn goes to the patient to do, while Allison uses the computer. *Allison leaves the O.R. *Quinn: Well... She's going to be completely fine! *Quinn: See, Allison! For every bad operation there will be... *Quinn takes a confusion. *Back in the other side of the Ward, Mr. Asher and Lisa are laying there. *Allison walks into the Ward. *Allison takes a flashback to the past, where little Allison and Alli's dad are sitting there. Level 53 - No late deliveries! Surgeons need their items quickly! Don't miss a single Quick bonus at every surgery stations! *Lisa: Allison! *Allison hugs Lisa. *Lisa: My... My dad... He isn't doing well, is he? *Allison: No, he isn't... *Lisa: I-Is he... Is he going to die? *Allison: We don't know yet Lisa, but... *Connor enters the Ward. *Allison: BEEP BEEP BEEP *Allison: Emergency surgery? NOW?! *Connor: Don't worry, me and Lisa will be right here when you get back, right Lisa? *Connor sees her drawings on the floor. *Connor: Unless we run away to a tropical island together, from the money we made by selling these amazing drawings. *Lisa: These are for my dad, but I can make some more we could sell. *Allison: Well, I'd better hurry then... *Allison rushes back to the surgery from the Ward. *Lisa goes to the small table, sitting down and continue drawing while Connor is looking at. *In the surgery, another patient is assigned. (3rd) *Quinn: Male, 20, internal bleeding... *Allison: Stephen Coffeye, who had a snowboarding accident and has 3 sisters waiting for him. *Quinn: Okay? After that medically irrelevant intermezzo, let's get started... *Surgeons leave the O.R., Quinn goes aside watching him, letting Allison assign and treat patients quickly. Afterward *Quinn is checking the patient. *Quinn: The PATIENT is going to make a full recovery, another one for the books. *Allison leaves the O.R., going back to the Ward. *Connor, Princess and Lisa are sleeping, while Allison enters the Ward. *Allison gives Connor, Lisa, and Princess a blanket. *Allison is looking at them sleeping together. *Finally, Allison gets to sleep with them. Challenge 27 - The Specialist! *''Keep the Specialist happy!'' Level 54 - Sterile Items Use an item within 7 seconds of picking it up! *In the Ward, Connor, Lisa, and Allison lies down on the couch. *Lisa and Allison both wake up. *Allison gets her hands on her face. *Lisa: Allison? My dad is starting to look really yellow... *Allison is tired. Hey eyes aren't opened completely. *Allison is rushing to Mr. Asher, taking a look. Lisa does it too. *Allison: You did good Lisa! *Allison: But in a few minutes a couple of people will come in and take your dad to a surgery. *Allison: You'll have to stay here, but I'll go with him, okay? *Lisa: Okay. I'll take care of Princess, she gets scared too. *Allison: Don't forget to take care of Connor either... *Allison goes back to the O.R., seeing another patient has entered the surgery. (4th) *Quinn: Male, 42, liver failure... *Allison: He's the dad of a little girl names Lisa, who really, really needs him back... *Quinn: Let's get started, shall we? *Quinn moves aside, surgeons leaving the O.R., letting Allison assign surgeons to the patient. Afterward *Quinn checks the patient. *Quinn: Well... he's on liver dialysis now... *Quinn: ...But that means the autoimmune treatment didn't take and it's the beginning of the end. *Quinn: From this point on, he'll just cost us time and money. *Allison: H-How can you say that?! *Allison: These are real people, Quinn... with real families! *Quinn: We, as surgeons, can't see them as people, if we want to do our job right. *Quinn: In surgery you make hundreds of decisions, each of which may end a person's life. *Quinn: Treating patients as people will stop you from making the hard choices, the correct choices and that's what really kills. *Allison: It's because you care about those patients, that you're willing to do absolutely anything to save a person! *Quinn: Even if you disagree with me Allison, we're still going to have to start the end-of-life protocols... *Quinn: ...And that also means preparing that little girl for what's about to happen. Level 55 - Toxin checkup! Keep the toxins in check! *In the ward, Connor and Lisa are looking at Mr. Asher. *Lisa: I miss you Daddy, will you come back soon and play princesses with me? *Allison enters the ward. *Allison: Hey Lisa, can you tell me a little about your dad? *Lisa: My dad is awesome! He's always nice, super smart and I always get to pick what to play. *Lisa: Even when it's girly, he doesn't care. *Connor walks to Mr. Asher and Lisa. *Lisa: I think it's because I never knew Mommy. *Lisa: If... Just if... But IF my Dad dies. Where would I live? *Lisa: Do I get to live with you or maybe Dr. Connor? *Connor: Let's go get some dinner first, before you move in with me... *Connor leads Lisa out of the Ward, heading for dinner. *Connor: You coming? *Allison: I wish, I have to get back to work with the sociopath surgeon... *Connor leaves the Ward for dinner, Allison heads back to the O.R. *The 5th patient arrived. *Quinn: Female,44, exploratory surgery of the stomach area... *Quinn: Allison, I'll need you to check the amount of toxins every minute and make sure it never rises above 8%. *Quinn moves out of the space, letting Allison assign surgeons to the patient, checking the patient's toxin levels. During the level *Allison is checking the patient's toxin levels. She is making sure the patient's toxin levels must never go above 8%. Afterward *Quinn is checking the patient the fifth time, while Allison is leaving the O.R. *Suddenly, Allison stopped. *Quinn: Allison! Wait up! *Allison enters the O.R. again. *Quinn: You did a decent job today. *Allison: ... *Quinn: I'm not the bad guy here! *Quinn: In a few days time, the machines of patie... of Mr. Asher will be shut off. *Quinn: And in all probability his life will end. *Quinn: It's better for everyone to prepare for that. *Allison: Don't you think I know that? *Allison leaves the O.R. Challenge 28 = Super Allison! *''Allison walks a lot faster!'' Level 56 - Variety Bonus! Use a different item every time! *In the hallway, near the entrance to the surgery, Allison is talking to Connor about Lisa's dad. *Allison: This little girl is going to lose her dad, Connor. *Allison: And there's nothing I or anyone can do about it. *Allison: ...And on top of that, I can't bring myself to tell her. *Allison: You know sometimes I wish I was like Quinn, and just not care about my patients on a personal level. *Allison: Maybe... Maybe I'm just not cut out for this job. *Allison: Why... Why the long pause? *Allison: You... You think I'm not cut out for this job... *Connor: No... Well, not surgery, maybe... *Connor: Well, not surgery, maybe... *Allison: HMPF! *Allison runs away from Connor. *Connor: Allison, that's not what I meant! Wait! *Allison enters the O.R. while Quinn is talking to Mason. *Quinn: So, IF this keeps up, I might need you to step in. *Allison: I'm still here, Quinn! *Quinn and Mason surprised. *Quinn: Very well! But better safe than sorry. *Mason leaves the O.R. *Quinn moves out aside, letting Allison assign surgeons to the patient. Afterward *Allison leaves the O.R. *Allison entered the Ward to give Lisa a make-up model. *Ruth is bringing the entertainment to the Ward, and Sophia is entering. *Ruth: We thought we'd find you here. *Allison walks to Ruth and Sophia. *Ruth: How are you holding up? *Allison: Not great... *Sophia: Well, that's why we brought the karaoke machine! *And now, Lisa started to sing, with Allison, Ruth, and Sophia. Music *Lisa: I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake... *Allison: You can really sing, Lisa! *Sophia: I don't get it, even for a autoimmune disease, he's deteriorating much too quickly... *Ruth: I could redraw a little blood and test it again. *Ruth: Still you shouldn't get your hopes up, but we could at least retest it... *Allison: Thank you... *Allison, Ruth, and Sophia gave them a big hug. *Suddenly, Lisa stopped singing the Karaoke, touching Allison. Level 57 - Management Expert! Score at least two Treatment Chains of three or more treatments! *Allison: Lisa... We're going to have to talk about your dad... *Lisa: I already know... *Lisa: He's not coming back, is he? *Allison: It's starting to look that way. *Allison: Your dad, he really tried... *SIGH*... We really tried too. *Allison: Even now, we're still testing his blood hoping to find something else, something that could prove us wrong... *Allison: ...But if we don't, they're going to turn off his machines in two days' time. *Allison cries sadly. *Lisa: It... It's okay... Allison... *Allison: You know I'm supposed to be the one helping you, right? *Lisa: But you have been helping, you and Dr. Connor have been here every day. *Lisa: I know you did everything you could. *Allison: I'm sure your dad is proud of you, you're an amazing girl Lisa! *Allison enters the surgery. *Allison know that Dr. Quinn is missing. So Allison started anyway. Quinn entered aside of the room. Afterward *Allison leaves the surgery again. *Allison has gone to the hallway to enter Pharmacy, getting Ruth go to surgery. *Allison: Ruth! Are those the results? *Ruth: Uhm... No... Something completely different, they haven't come in yet. *Ruth: But is it okay if we talk about it later... I'm kind of busy at the moment. *Allison: Okay? Do you need some help? *Ruth: Not really, I just need to... Uhm... *Ruth: Get this in order... *Allison: You su... *Ruth: Absolutely sure, just leave me to it... *Allison gets out of the Pharmacy, by Ruth. *In the Hallway, Allison is staring in the hall. *Allison: Okay.. That was scared... Challenge 29 - Intricate Operation! *''Minigames are harder, and treatments take more time!'' Level 58 - Ruth's in surgery! Does Ruth have the results? Question Ruth about the results. *in the O.R., Ruth's in surgery! *Quinn: Thank you Ruth, for assisting with anesthetics today. *Ruth: No problem... *Allison enters the O.R. *Allison: Ruth! The results? Have they come in yet? *Ruth: Not now, we have an operation to attend to. *Ruth goes to the pump, another patient assigned. (6th) *David: Female, 53, fluid around the lungs... *Quinn moves out of the space, letting Allison assign surgeons, while she question Ruth about the results. During the level: Question 1 *Allison: There's not much going on now, did the results come in? *Ruth: Yes... they came in... *Ruth: But let's not talk about it now... Question 2 *Allison: I'm sorry, Ruth, but I need to know was it positive or negative? *Ruth: The fact that I'm hesitant about telling you, doesn't that say enough? Question 3 *Allison: So there is no way to save him? *Ruth: ... Afterward *Surgeon is entering the O.R. *Allison walks to Ruth. *Allison: There's more, isn't there? I need to know, Ruth. *Quinn picks up something. *Another surgeon enters the O.R. *Allison: It just... We have one more day until they turn off the machines. *Ruth: OKAY! *Ruth: I'll tell you the results... It won't matter anyway. *Ruth: The reason he's deteriorating so quickly... *Ruth: ...is because of the experiential stimulants YOU gave him. *Allison feels sad. *Ruth: Allison? I'm so sorry... *Allison: I... I can't help anyone... *Allison: I... I quit... *Allison ran out from the surgery, became a quitter. Surgeons looked at Allison ran out of the surgery. *Ruth is so sad. Level 59 - Mason steps in! But he lacks a certain hospitality... Complete the shift without any bonuses! *In the hallway, Mason is entering the surgery, but Connor is so confused. Quinn walks to Mason. *Connor: Where's Allison? *Quinn: She quit, yesterday... *Mason: in the middle of surgery. *Connor: Why? What happened? *Quinn: She just wasn't cut out for this... *Connor: You're wrong about that Quinn, we all could learn a little from Allison! *Connor leaves the hallway. *Quinn: Well... That was enough excitement for the entire year, let's get started. *Mason and Quinn enter the surgery. *Quinn: Male, 26, appendectomy... *Quinn moves out of the way, letting Mason go, but he lacks a certain hospitality... During the level *According to the Walkthrough page, it states that "However, unlike Allison, Mason cannot acquire any treatment bonuses of any kind. Play through today normally, keeping close tabs on helping all the surgeons. Since you won’t have any bonuses to help you, it’s more important than ever to keep on top of things and make them happy," this quote explains Mason only get treatment chain bonuses and combos, but there's no golden heart combos. Tip! It’s easy to forget about the surgeons at the register on the upper right. Make sure you check them out before they lose hearts! It’s recommended you check them out in groups of 4 instead of groups of 5 today. Afterward: The Cutscene: Mr. Asher's Surgery *Mason and Quinn gone out from the surgery, going to the Ward for Mr. Asher. *Quinn: We can't wait much longer... *Connor: I don't think she's coming Lisa... *The music plays like Joe Albright's death: Goodbye, I'll miss you! *Allison ended up in the department, getting Allison's dad picture. *Allison puts the picture into the bag. *But, he drops the bag, making a mess. *Lisa sees Mr. Asher isn't alive, he needs a surgery. *Lisa climbs out of the bed. *Lisa goes to Connor about him. *Quinn takes a look at him. *Allison: *SIGH*... That's going to leave a mark... *Allison picks up the Allison's dad picture. *Allison: That's just great Dad! Don't you think I had enough bad stuff happening already? *Allison: You really had to give me a couple of bruises too? *Allison: Bruises! *Allison rushes to Mr. Asher, located at the Ward. *Allison entered the Ward quickly. *Allison: Bruises! *Allison: HE HAS BRUISES! *Allison: What slows brain activity, behaves like an autoimmune disease, but unlike an autoimmune disease cause bruises? *Quinn: ...If you're suggesting Dregen's Heart Parasite... That's insane. *Quinn: The chances are a million to one, even if he had been to a Third World country. *Allison: But you have to admit, the bruising doesn't fit! *Allison: If there's any chance, any chance at all, you have to at least try the operation! It could save him! *Quinn: I'm just not convinced, Allison... *Allison: And as the Head of the Surgery Department, I can't operate on someone's hunch. *Quinn: But... You can attempt it yourself, if you can convince the family. *Allison: Me!? *Allison: P-P-Perform an operation... by myself? *Lisa: Do it! I believe in you, Allison! *Allison looked at Mason and Quinn. *Mason: Don't look at me. *Connor: If you think you can do this, I'm with Lisa on this one. *Allison: I guess it's now or never... *Allison puts Mr. Asher into the surgery, letting Allison doing for him herself. *Allison: He's on a CPB pump that has taken over heart and lung functionality. *Allison: I've got all my tools right here. *Allison: Time to get this operation started. During Mr. Asher's operation #Allison: I'll need to start by applying disinfectant... **Allison applies the disinfectant to him. #Allison: Once I make this incision, my time will be limited. The longer the operation takes, the bigger the chance of failure. **Allison makes the cut to Mr. Asher. Once she starts this incision, her time will be limited. The longer it has been taken, it gets more chance of failure. #Allison: Oh, no, he's got a huge amount of fluid building up inside him, I'll need to vacuum it away ASAP! **Allison vacuums all the fluid from his lungs. #Allison: I need to move the lungs aside gently to get to the heart. **Allison moves his lungs aside, gently and sound, so she can get to his heart. *Allison: Okay, Dregen's Heart Parasites feed on red blood ells and fat. *Allison: They are always invisible on a ultrasound, unless I agitate them into moving... #Allison: Let's click on the heart on the spots with the most fat to get them to move. **Allison clicks on the heart with the most fat so to get them moving. #Allison: That should be plenty! Let's check the ultrasound for movement... **Allison uses the ultrasound to scan for parasites moving. *Allison: I can't see anything... Why can't I see anything?1 *Allison: This can't be, you have to have Dregen's Heart Parasites! I can cure Dregen's Heart Parasites! *Allison: Lisa needs you to be alright... *Allison: I need to be right about this, damit... *Allison: I have one last option, injecting trace amounts of toxins straight into the heart to agitate the parasites. *Allison: That means he'll start dying from the moment I inject him and I can't fix that until we've removed every parasite... *Allison: ...and on top of that if I'm wrong... *Allison: ...I'll be the one who actually killed Lisa's dad. *Allison: ...But I'm not wrong! *Allison puts the shot into his heart. *Allison: I knew it! *Allison: Oh, no, there... there are way too many... #Allison: It might leave some marks, but I'll have to use sonic wanes to destroy them quickly! **Allison uses the ultrasonic to destroy the parasites. *Allison: The toxin is really hitting him now... *Allison: The oxygen levels are becoming dangerously low... *Allison: His body can't handle much more! *Allison: I'm sure that's all of them! #Allison: The sonic waves damaged his heart wall pretty badly, let's stitch that up quickly. **Allison stitches up his heart so to restart his heartbeat. *Allison: I need to inject the adrenaline now, before his system can no longer recover! *Allison: I know your body's been through a lot, Mr. Asher... *Allison: But you're going to fight with me when I turn of the CPB pump, right? #Allison: I'll start massaging the heart, but you'll have to take over from me, okay? **Allison starts massaging his heart, but another surgeon is taking over from Allison. This is the final phase. *Now, his heartbeat is started. *Allison: COME ON! *Allison and another Surgeon keep doing this. *Allison: YOU CAN DO THIS! *Allison and another Surgeon are doing this. *Allison: Come back for Lisa... *Allison: Please... *Following after the heartbeat, unfortunately, the screen has completely blackened out. *And back at the hallway, Connor and Lisa are sitting there next to Surgery. *Then the music plays: Who I Am, like the Official Trailer. *Allison, Connor, and Lisa are so happy that the operation is ended. *Allison is leading Lesa to look. Connor is so excited, too. *Lisa is running around the hallway, heading back to the Ward. *And now, Lisa is very happy to see Mr. Asher is still alive, once again! *Afterwards, Lisa and Mr. Asher gave them a hug. Allison and Connor are seeing Mr. Asher and Lisa hug for success operation. *Connor: I always knew you had it in you. *Following after Mr. Asher is back alive, the music will stop. *Allison: Oh, put a cork in it... *Allison and Connor gave them a very well kiss. *They are kissing Allison and Connor, again. *And this is the end of the Cutscene: Mr. Asher's surgery. Challenge 30 - Emily's Hospital Food VI *''Help Emily in the hospital canteen.'' Level 60 - Attention everyone! Never assist the same surgeon twice in a row! *One week later... *Allison, Quinn and Surgeon are in surgery, the very last day before the end. *Quinn: See that girl over there, someday she's going to be Head of Surgery... *Quinn: I knew it the moment I saw her, mark my words! *Allison: I don't know Quinn, I don't think full-time surgery is my thing. *Quinn: But... But... *Allison: Who do we have today? *Quinn: Lauren Henfield, mother of two, she's got internal bleeding from a car crash. *Allison: Well, what are we waiting for... *Quinn leaves the space for the surgeons, letting Allison go for the grand finale. Afterward *Allison goes to the sink to wash, while Quinn tries to leave the O.R. *Quinn: Are you sure you won't reconsider? The Surgery Department has a spot for you. *Allison: Maybe someday, but for now, we have a party to get to... *Allison leaves the O.R. to the new wing. Ending (Credits here) *In the new wing, singers, musicians, Earl, Michael Owen, David Quinn, John Summer, Robin Fisher, Mason Hamilton, Jenny Pope, Ruth Phelps, Connor McCoy, Allison Heart, Sophia Gomez, and Chance Foley are in the new wing. *Ruth: You have to hand it to Daniel, he did build a pretty amazing new wing... *Connor: I guess... *Connor and Allison gave a kiss. *John: Ah-hem! *John: Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate our new wing! *John: this wing wouldn't have been possible without the hard work of my son, Daniel... *John: But since he's not here today, I'd like to take this time to talk about someone else. *John: Someone who has also worked tirelessly and beyond what could have been expected of her as an intern... *John: Someone who's persistence saved several patients, but on top of that also my son himself... *John: Someone who even brought a man back from the dead. *John: Join me as I raise the glass to Allison Heart! *Everyone's happy for the new wing! Earl, Michael, Quinn, John, Mason, Jenny, Robin, Sophia, Chance, Ruth, Allison, and Connor raised their glass! *John: May you be lucky enough to have her in your department! *Allison: How about we just get back to the party, John? *John: Couldn't have said it better myself! *John: Miranda Kalagian and Jake Berry, take it away! *Musicians (Miranda Kalagian and Jake Berry) are starting their music: It gets better... *Mason: So, Jenny? I heard you're single again? *Jenny: I know it's unbelievable, but I'm single too. *Jenny: Well, if you could move your single self out of my light.. *Jenny: I'm trying to study here... *Michael: Pretty nice party, right? *Earl: If you consider contracting 'hearing loss' a party... *Earl: ...But it is nice that we get to spend some time together. *Back in the E.R., unfortunately, Sophia left the party, missing Joe Albright, with the picture, she's crying sadly. *Sophia pours out of the party wine. *Sophia cries and coughs. *Unfortunately, Sophia left the party. *Ruth: Pfew! I think you'll have to find someone else to dance with, I have to go to the little girl's room... *Ruth left the party to the little girl's room. *Connor enters the dance floor, with Allison. *Connor: Oh, it's on now! *Allison and Connor are dancing! *Allison and Connor gave a real kiss. *Everyone is so happy to see them! *Ruth: Allison! *Ruth: It... It's your mother... *At the end of the party, everyone left a lot of junk to the new wing. *Stan is entering the wing, seeing a lot of mess to clean up. *Stan: I guess I'm not in this game. *Stan: Everyone always forgets about the janitor... *Daniel ran into the new wing. *Daniel: I'm back! *Stan: Sure... Even this scene isn't about me... *Stan leaves the new wing. Next time on Heart's Medicine: *What has Ruth been hiding? *Why is this phonecall a big deal? (Ruth: It... It's your mother...) *What will happen with Allison and Connor, now Daniel is back? *Will the janitor finally be a part of this game? *What departments will Allison end up in? *Experience it all in the next Heart's Medicine! Join our Facebook for more info.